House of Returns
by Lovestowrite98
Summary: It's set some time after season 2 with the anubis gang back and relationships being put to the test.  Couples:Amfie, Mickra, and Fabina rated T...just in case..though i doubt it needs it
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is some time after season 2. The couples (for this chapter) are:

Amfie, Peddie, Mickra, and Fabina. These are gonna change. It's my first fanfic, so tell me what you think. I don't own house of anubis. If I did that show would be crazy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything-the story, the characters, the show or really anyhting else except my idea.

Amber's POV:

It was great to be back in the house.

Even if it was sort of creepy.

Okay it was majorly creepy, but that wasn't going to keep me from my friends.

Mara, Patricia, Joy, and I were the first ones back and we were waiting in the living room.

I knew everything that happened over break already.

Mara and Jerome dated, but at the end of the summer she dumped him and went back to Mick.

Patricia and Eddie were still together.

Joy hadn't lost her obsession over Fabian.

In fact, she had turned her back on her promise to be "just friends".

Fabian and Nina had had a couple of big fights, but were okay for now.

FABINA!

Nina told me that she was getting really tired of always being with Fabian.

I really hoped they would be okay because they made such an adorable couple.

Not as cute as Alfie and I, though.

And of course Alfie and I were dating again.

I had promised to treat him equally and we actually had a great relationship.

I texted him for the third time to see where he was.

"I'm right here Ams," A voice said behind me.

I turned around and there he was! "Alfie!" I squealed as I got up and hugged him.

"Nice to see you again!" Alfie said as he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

He came over and sat next to me.

"So tell me all about your summer Ams," he said. I describe my summer in great detail.

Patricia's POV:

I rolled my eyes as Amber and Alfie had their little reunion.

It was cute though, I had to admit.

I became antsy as I waited for Eddie to arrive.

"Waiting for Eddie?" Joy asked when she saw my far off look.

"Course not," I said, sitting down on the couch next to her and Mara.

"Hello?" Mick called as he stepped through the doorway of the living room.

Mara jumped up and they had a little reunion, too.

I was extremely tempted to roll her eyes.

Mara was one of my best friends, but she and Mick had a confusing relationship.

"Do anything fun over break Joy?" I asked my friend.

"Actually, yes. Fabian and I ran into each other at the library," Joy said as she got the lovestruck look in her eyes.

Oh brother, not this again.

"Joy, I thought you and Fabian agreed to be just friends?" I asked her.

"We did. But I'm not going to give up. This year I know I'll have him,"

I rolled my eyes this time as Joy described why she liked Fabian.

Her list was way, too long.

Joy had almost ruined her friendships with everyone last year.

She had gone way, too far to get Nina away.

I honestly couldn't believe that Joy had posted something so mean.

I guess love can really make a girl go crazy.

Speak of going crazy...

I snatched a peek at my phone.

No new messages.

I texted him quickly.

Me:Where r u?

I wondered why Eddie wasn't replying.

And what was taking him so long.

Then my phone buzzed and I got a text from Eddie.

Eddie:On my way, gettin kind of clingy there yacker, rn't you?

I blush as I read the text.

Me:Oh please! don't get full of urself!

I heard the front door open and in came Fabian.

Joy saw him and instantly ran over to him.

"Fabes! I've missed you SO much!" Joy told him as she engulfed him in a giant bear hug and nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

Fabian looked a bit uncomfortable, but he really didn't have a choice except to hug her back.

Then the door opened again and my heart beat faster as I saw my boyfriend enter the room.

I cooly walked over to him and I gave him a kiss.

"I see that you obviously missed me Yacker," Eddie comments.

I just roll my eyes and give him a playful shove


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything, sadly.**

Jerome's POV:

I stand just outside the house.

I can faintly hear laughter.

Facing all my friends and housemates is going to be rough.

Everyone probably already knows Mara dumped me.

And then went back to stupid Campbell.

I still can't believe she did that to me.

I thought what we had was special.

I thought it mattered.

But no worries, my aching heart was already healing itself.

I knew how to pretend and act like everything was okay.

That's exactly how I grew up.

I shake my head.

Thinking about my past can only make things worse.

I sigh as I enter the house.

It's a good thing that I can easily fool people.

My feet feel like lead with every step I take.

I know what you're thinking.

A girl?

Jerome Clarke is wound up because of a girl?

But she's not just a girl.

She's Mara.

I walk into the room and everyone goes silent.

So everyone know how Mara dumped me then.

This year is going to be so fun.

Alfie walks over to me.

"Good to see you again Jerome," he tells me.

"Good to see you, too Alfie," I say with a fake smile plastered on my face.

Out of the corner of my eye I see them together.

It makes me sick when I think about them together.

But I push it out of my mind.

"So you and Amber, yeah?" I ask him and he gives me a huge smile.

"We've finally worked out everything. Haven't we Ams?" Alfie asks Amber.

Amber gives a happy smile.

"Yeah except for Alfie learning to text me back sooner," Amber says with a face.

We all laugh.

"Well it's true," Amber mutters.

Alfie sits down next to her and gives her a peck on the cheek and Amber brightens up.

I take a seat next to the lovebirds and see Trixie and Eddie together.

Man what is with the couples around here?

Joy and Fabian are sitting next to them.

Joy gives Fabian the look.

The look Mara and I used to give each other.

I scold my brain for thinking about her.

I look back at Fabian and Joy.

Fabian is completely oblivious.

I feel bad for Joy.

I mean I know she went a little crazy last year, but all Fabian sees is Nina.

I scold my brain again.

I do not need to start going soft.

Joy's POV:

I smile at Fabian again.

He's talking about a book he's recently read.

He's a nerd.

But an extremely cute nerd at that.

All I've thought about recently is how to win Fabes back.

I know I promised him to be just friends.

But we belong together.

I know this in my heart to be true.

He just doesn't see it yet.

That's all.

"It's really great to see you again Fabes," I tell him

He smiles and my heart flutters.

"You, too Joy."

"It didn't hurt that we ran into each other at the library, though," I say with a smile, thinking about the memory.

We talked for a good couple of hours at the library.

It was so nice to catch up with him.

I almost forgot about the american.

No I'm not talking about the american.

I'm talking about Nina.

We ended on good terms and I was happy to be friendly towards her.

But then I heard how she and Fabian fought.

That made me dislike her all over again.

When we caught up at the library Fabian told me they fought on numerous occasions.

Why would they fight if they supposedly love each other.

It just doesn't make any sense.

If Fabes and I were together we wouldn't fight.

We get along so well.

Fabian's voice snaps me back to reality.

"Joy? Are you still there?" he asks me.

"Oh sorry Fabes. I zoned out there for a bit," I say as I blush.

"I realize," Fabian says, laughing.

I laugh, too and I see Patricia staring at me pointedly.

She doesn't want me to get hurt and I know that.

But I can't deny my feelings.

Taking a look around the room I realize that Jerome is here.

He's sitting with Amber and Alfie.

They are the weirdest and cutest couple I know.

Fabes looks like he's about to tell me something when he stares at the doorway.

I notice that Fabian's face lit up when he sees the doorway.

I dread the inevitable as I turn around.

**Thank you to all of the people who have added me on their alerts and such! Please review and if you have any comments or suggestions I would love to know**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter everyone! Thank you to all of the people that have put me on their alerts, added me on their favorite author/stories, and reviewed my story!

**Disclaimer:Nope I still don't own anything.**

Fabian's POV:

I was about to tell Joy something when I looked at the doorway.

There was my girlfriend, Nina.

"Nina!" Amber squeals as she gives Nina a big hug.

"Amber! It's so good to see you again," Nina says as they stop hugging.

I walk over to Nina.

She smiles at me and I give her a hug.

"I've missed you," I whisper in her ear.

Nina smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you, too," she tells me, blushing a bit.

I take her hand and walk back to where I was sitting with Joy.

Nina puts her head on my shoulder.

I put my arm around her.

It feels so right.

I don't care if we've been fighting.

I know that Nina is the girl for me.

I know that Nina is my chosen one.

"It feels like forever since I've seen you," I tell her quietly.

"I know. I missed you so much!" Nina tells me.

I smile and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay it just got majorly coupley in this house," Joy says beside me.

"Tell me about it," Jerome mutters.

I take my arm off Nina's shoulder and just hold her hand.

Nina laces her fingers through mine.

We smile at each other.

"So how was everyone's summer?" Mara asks the room.

Jerome gives her a look and then puts on what appears to be a smile.

"Well I went shopping. Obviously!" Amber tells the group.

"I stayed in America. Obviously!" Nina says and blushes at the obvious statement she just made.

I give her an encouraging smile.

It's cute when she blushes.

"I spent time with my family," Mick tells us.

Jerome rolls his eyes and looks away from Mick.

Mick came back this year because he and Mara are going out again.

Mick is my best mate.

But I can't help but notice how complicated their relationship is.

At the beginning of the summer Mara liked Jerome.

But then she dumped him and went back to Mick.

Like I said-confusing.

I wonder if there's more to the story.

Something they're not telling everyone.

I just don't understand how a person can stop liking another so quickly.

Maybe I can get the truth fro Mick.

"I hung out with Piper," Patricia tells everyone.

Eddie has his arm wrapped around her.

"Sounds boring Yacker," Eddie tell her.

"It kind of was," Patricia mutters.

Eddie just laughs and hugs her as she playfully tries to push him away.

They sure do make a weird couple.

But then again this house is full of wierd couples.

Except for Nina and I.

"I actually did some more foot modeling," Alfie tells the group.

We all stare at him and Jerome laughs.

"Another case of athlete's foot?" Jerome asks him.

"Ewww Alfie! I don't even want to know!" Amber squeals as she scoots away from him.

"I hung out with Fabes," Joy states to the room.

Everyone stares at her.

Then they stare at me.

Did she just say that?

We ran into each other at the library and caught up for a bit.

That's all that happened.

Did she think it was something more?

An awkward silence sweeps through the room.

Joy has a big smile on her face.

Nina is staring at me with her beautiful eyes that are filled with tears.

I hate it when she cries.

Eddie's POV:

There's an awkward silence in the room.

Nina looks like she's about to cry.

Fabian is speechless.

Joy has a smug grin on her face when she sees Nina's reaction.

Did she really just say that?

I thought Joy was over Fabian?

Patricia tenses up and I tighten my grip on her.

It can't be easy to see her best friends like this.

"Fabian?" Nina asks.

"We ran into each other at the library," Fabian explains.

Everyone can tell Fabian's telling the truth.

Joy's smug little grin falters.

"O-okay then," Nina says, composing herself.

Patricia looks worried.

But who is she worried about?

Nina or Joy?

I personally don't like Joy.

I know that's going to be a problem since she's one of my girlfriend's best friends.

I refuse to think about that now and go back to reality.

The room is still awkward.

Then Trudy comes into the doorway and everyone instantly forgets about what just happened.

"Hello dearies. Sorry I wasn't down when you came in. I was fixing up the spare bedroom a bit," Trudy tells us.

"Trudy!" Amber yells as she hugs the woman.

"I've missed you so much Trudes!" Amber squeals as she lets go of Trudy.

Soon we're all crowded around Trudy, giving her a group hug.

"Oh I've missed you all, too!" Trudy says while tearing up.

I grab patricia's hand as we go back to our spot.

She flashes me a quick smile and I melt.

I like her so much.

Even if she is a Yacker.

I know she feels the same way about me.

This is going to be a great year.

We'll get to know each other better.

And I'll have to get to know Nina together.

I do have to protect her after all.

I look at Nina and catch her eyes.

We stare for a good thirty seconds and the same thought passes between us.

It's not over.

**So what did you think? I would love to hear your suggestions or review. Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I really still don't own anything. But I think we all wish we owned HOA. **

A big thank-you to all of you who keep supporting this story! It's great to get feedback.

**Nina's POV:**

Eddie and I share a moment.

I know we're both thinking the same thing.

It's not over.

I'm not sure if it will ever be over to be honest.

I look away from Eddie.

I don't want to think about this anymore.

I turn to Fabian and look at him.

I blush when he catches me staring at him.

Fabian grabs my hand, but I still can't stop thinking about the mystery.

Eddie is the Osyrian.

That means he's my protector.

I'm also guessing that means we're going to be spending a lot of time together.

I notice Joy glaring at me.

That's wierd, I thought we patched things up before the summer.

I thought we're on better terms this year.

Guess I was wrong.

"Okay dearies why don't you all sit down and I'll get the lunch I made," Trudy tells us as she herds us to the table.

I take my usual seat with Amber on my left and Fabian on my right.

The closest people near me.

It's perfect.

Eddie catches my eye again and I can tell he wants to talk.

"Um, I need to go get something," I announce and leave the room.

"I'll go help you!" I hear Eddie add as he follows me out of the room.

I open the hiding spot under the stairs and pull him in.

"Hey this is cool. I never knew this was here," Eddie says, looking around.

It's small in the space and Eddie and I are very close to one another.

"Eddie! You had something to tell me!" I say, bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Eddie asks me.

"You told me," I tell him as I sigh.

This is going to take longer than I thought.

Eddie gives me a look.

"I never told you that. I knew we needed to talk, but I never had the chance to tell you until now," he says.

"Oh," I say, speechless.

We both share a confused look.

"Anyways, my dad told me over the summer all about the secrets he was hiding from me," Eddie tells me, trying to move on from what we may have just discovered.

"What are the secrets," I ask, curiously.

"I can't tell you," he says, regrettably.

"But-why? I'm the chosen one. Why can't you tell me secrets that involve me," I ask him. I'm hurt that he won't even tell me.

"You'll learn in your own time chosen one. Trust me on this," Eddie says, almost pleading to me.

"Okay I trust you," I tell him.

"Great!" he says and flashes me a quick smile.

"No why did we need to talk?" I ask him.

"Nina, it's not over," Eddie tells me.

"I know. I can feel it," I tell him.

He nods t me.

"Well it seems as if we've angered the ancient spirits. Apparently it's not a good idea to send one of them off to doom. Even if they were evil," Eddie tells me.

"So you're saying that all the gods' spirits are going to be after us?" I ask, starting to freak out inside.

"No of course not," Eddie tells me.

"Oh good," I say, smiling.

"Only the evil spirits that weren't accepted into the after-life are after us," he tells me and sighs.

My smile instantly turns into a grimace.

"How are we supposed to go to school and be normal when there are evil spirits chasing after us!" I exclaim and groan at the thought.

"I don't know. But I do know that I need to protect you at all costs," Eddie says with a serious look.

I nod.

"This time, though I'm not bringing anyone else into my mess," I say thinking about what happened last year.

"Well except for me. You can't get rid of me," Eddie tells me with a grin.

He gives me a grin and I just roll my eyes.

"Now let's get back. We don't want the others to worry," I tell him.

Eddie nods and ducks out of the hiding spot.

Then he gives me his hand and helps me out.

We start to walk back to the other when we hear a voice behind us.

"Nina. Eddie. What are you doing?" the voice asks us.

That voice is so familiar.

We turn around to find...

**Alfie's POV:**

Nina makes a lam excuse to leave the table.

Then Eddie makes a lamer excuse to follow her.

We all sit there awkwardly.

Patricia and Fabian stare at the doorway where their boyfriend/girlfriend left.

Why would Eddie and Nina need to be alone?

It's not like they're secretly dating.

Unless they are.

Nah, Fabian loves Nina.

And no one would be dumb enough to cross Trixie.

Not even Eddie.

But it was curious.

"This food is delicious!" I exclaim to get everyone's minds off of the strange behavior of the americans.

Amber realizes what I'm doing and smiles at me.

She is a huge Fabina shipper.

"Yeah don't you guys love Trudy's cooking? I could talk about it all day!" Amber tells the table and winks at me while nobody's looking.

I grab her hand under the table and continue.

"Trixie, don't you think the food is great?" I ask Patricia, bringing her into our conversation.

"Um, sure?" Patricia questions, looking at Amber and I like we're crazy.

"What do you think Fabian?" Amber asks, taking him away from his thoughts about Nina and Eddie.

"Trudy's cooking is always great," Fabian adds easily.

Soon everyone is talking about Trudy's cooking.

There's no more room for any thoughts about Nina and Eddie.

Amber and I give each other knowing looks.

We may be labeled as a bit dumb and childish sometimes, but we're a lot smarter than people give us credit for.

I know Amber and I just saved dinner.

Maybe we even saved two relationships.

How knows?

Thinking about relationshipsin trouble makes me think about Jerome.

We're best mates.

I can tell when something is bothering him.

And right now something is bothering him.

Jerome just hasn't been himself since Mara dumped him and got back together with Mick.

I still can't believe she did that.

I thought Mara had genuine feelings for Jerome.

Guess not.

Jerome pushes his food around with a fork and doesn't make eye contact with anyone.

I need to help him.

Then the idea comes to me.

It's the perfect thing to cheer Jerome up.

I throw a handful of my food at him.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I yell.

Jerome laughs when the food hits him.

"That was pathetic my dear Alfie," Jerome says, shaking his head.

Then he throws a handful of his food at me.

Food is being thrown everywhere at everyone.

"I see this year isn't going to be different," Fabian says as pasta flies at his face.

Everyone is screaming.

The girls are trying to protect their hair and stuff.

But it doesn't matter.

Everyone is getting hit.

A splatter of sauce flies at Amber.

I jump in front of her and take the hit.

"Alfie you're my hero!" Amber squeals and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Just doing my job Ambs," I tell her and stand back up.

Everyone is done throwing food.

Joy and Mara are whining about their hair.

Mick is eating off of himself.

Jerome is laughing like crazy.

And Amber is the only clean one.

"I'm going to my room to change!" Joy announces as she flounces off.

Nina and Eddie still aren't back yet.

"Where do you think they're doing?" Fabian asks, with a worried and concerned look on his face.

That's when we a familiar voice shout Nina and Eddie's names.

**Please review. I would love any suggestions on what should happen on the story! Thank you All! Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
